mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fantastic Voyage/Misc: BURSA DEKLARASYONU 2018
Kyoto is one of the members of the League of Historical Cities. 'THE LEAGUE OF HISTORICAL CITIES (LHC)' http://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/somu/kokusai/lhcs/ 'Outline of the League of Historical Cities - LHC' http://www2.city.kyoto.lg.jp/somu/kokusai/lhcs/about/outline.html : ''Aims Our purpose in forming this League is to contribute to the realization of eternal world peace so desired for the future of mankind by all people everywhere; an organization which will deepen mutual understanding by transcending national boundaries and building on the common foundation of historical cities to strengthen affiliations between cities.'' 'League of Historical Cities - WIKIPEDIA' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/League_of_Historical_Cities ��　��　�� They opened the 16th World Conference @ BURSA, Turkey in 2018. 'Dünya Tarihi Kentler Birliği’2018 BURSA Konferansi' http://lhc2018.bursa.bel.tr/ http://lhc2018.bursa.bel.tr/en/ Bursa looks really beautiful. It looks like an open-air museum as the Mayor says. 'FOTO GALERİ ' http://lhc2018.bursa.bel.tr/galeri-2/galeri/ I like the photo of chery blossom park where someone is sitting on the grass. I like sitting or sleeping on the grass in spring. I wonder if Dr. Hiriluk saw it. I also like the photos with white snow in winter, though I happen to enjoy playing snowball fight... :-D The 16th World Conference decided to share their meeting as BURSA DECLARATION. 'BURSA DEKLARASYONU' http://lhc2018.bursa.bel.tr/bursa-deklarasyonu/ http://lhc2018.bursa.bel.tr/en/?page_id=613 ��　��　�� I would like to express my deep respect and thanks to English language as our common language among the Internet users, when I access these sites. English speakers whom I've seen via the Internet, such as online game chat (lol), have been really kind, patient and tolerant to listen to my funny English. They have offered their long time and big efforts to listens to me carefully and to speak slowly, gently and politely until I am relaxed with their communication. They are still offering their useful and helpful language and good opotinities to use it to the Internet users, even though they have a risk that user sometimes use something by various unexpected uses. I hope that my mistakes and silly talks are not harmful to you. 40 years ago, Kyoto City made the Declaration of Kyoto as a City Open to the Free Exchange of World Cultures. It embodies the city's ideal of being a place "where peoples of any country may assemble freely and in peace, regardless of race, creed or social system, for the purpose of cultural exchange." '世界文化自由都市宣言40周年事業 - 京都市情報館' http://www.city.kyoto.lg.jp/sogo/page/0000233703.html '世界文化自由都市宣言 - 京都市情報館' http://www.city.kyoto.lg.jp/sogo/page/0000035716.html '京都市情報館 : Kyoto City Official Website' http://www.city.kyoto.lg.jp/index.html ��　��　�� The 17th World Conference will be opened @ Kazan, Russian Federation in 2020. '【広報資料】第16回世界歴史都市会議（トルコ共和国ブルサ市）の開催結果ついて' http://www.city.kyoto.lg.jp/sogo/page/0000242146.html : ～会議成果としてブルサ宣言を発表！次回開催地はカザン市（ロシア連邦）に決定！～ It reminds me of a love letter from Russia. It was the earliest E-mail which I got via the Internet beyound the sea. Once I made to show my game program with JAVA-alpha running on the browsers because I liked their simple concept "write once, run anywhere" very much. It was a Japanese traditional card game "Oicho-Kabu:8-9" which we often played in winter holiday. The earliest one who asked me how to play Oicho-Kabu:8-9 was a Russian. That's really like home of Тетрис! 'Tetris' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetris Another one was a French. I was very suprised at the E-mail in English, because I'd heard that French speakers called E-mail écriture. I respected their playfull clarity with language and sighs again. I like René Descartes and his cartesian coordinate system... :-D 'Cartesian coordinate system' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cartesian_coordinate_system Love letters from Russia and France let me realize what the Internet is. They have encouraged me since that. So, now it's my turn! Thank you. '世界遺産保全へ一層の努力　歴史都市会議、宣言採択し閉幕 - 京都新聞' https://www.kyoto-np.co.jp/local/article/20180910000127 '京都新聞 : The Kyoto Shimbun' https://www.kyoto-np.co.jp/ Category:Blog posts